goanimate_v12fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded for Googolplex Years
Plot When Luna Minami realizes that Princess Davidddizor put up grounded videos out of good users on GoAnimate V7 Wiki, GoAnimate V12 Wiki, GoAnimate V14 Wiki and GoAnimate V15 Wiki, she calls her parents about what Princess Davidddizor did. Princess Davidddizor's parents ground Princess Davidddizor, close her Fandom account, and call Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, B.B. Jammies, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Azura, Ike, Luna Minami, Mickey McGuinness, Janet Ashikaga, Rita Fletcher, Rockin' Ralph, Tristan Miyamoto, Roll Light, Hans Heimler, Karl Hamburger, Erik Vons, Viktor Braun, Hugo Himmler, Oskar Braun, Helga Hamburger, Little Hans Heimler, Maryetta, Eva Braun, Margret Himmler, Heinrich Himmler, Isaak Vons, Julia Vons, Miguel Rivera, Sonic and his friends and the Babylon Rogues to teach Princess Davidddizor a lesson. They force her to watch shows not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Adult Swim, Marvel, Comedy Central, and Warner Bros, watch films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Adult Swim, Marvel, Comedy Central, and Warner Bros, play video games not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Adult Swim, Marvel, Comedy Central, and Warner Bros, play cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Adult Swim, Marvel, Comedy Central, and Warner Bros, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Adult Swim, Marvel, Comedy Central, and Warner Bros. They force her also to eat and drink vegetables, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, urine, poop, vomit, expired milk, expired soda, toothpaste, fruits and dental rinse. Then, the Save-Ums points their finger at Princess Davidddizor to send her to the Netherrealm, where Goro fatalizes Princess Davidddizor, and she is gone. Meanwhile, everyone has a party to celebrate. Cast *Julie as Princess Davidddizor and Blaze the Cat. *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Helga Hamburger, Charmy Bee and Wave the Swallow. *Kayla as Rita Fletcher and Julia Vons. *Ivy as Foo, Janet Ashikaga, Cream the Rabbit and Shimajirō Shimano. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Tristan Miyamoto and B.B. Jammies. *Salli as Princess Davidddizor's mom and Rouge the Bat. *Brian as Princess Davidddizor's dad. *Eric as Rockin' Ralph, Ike, Shadow the Hedgehog and Viktor Braun. *Simon as Hugo Himmler and Knuckles the Echidna. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Jet the Hawk. *Dallas as Isaak Vons, Vector the Crocodile and Storm the Albatross. *Princess as Azura and Amy Rose. *Tween Girl as Miles "Tails" Prower and Marine the Raccoon. *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon Goro and Oskar Braun. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Jennifer as Custard. *Kendra as Noodle and Miguel Rivera. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta. *Diesel as Big the Cat. *Robot as E-123 Omega. *David as Silver the Hedgehog. Category:Princess Davidddizor's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West